Wartaga
by Crow2
Summary: A collaberation with Airstrike....in this fic what happens when immortals and gods clash and mortals seek what is beyond the gods.....


THE PROLOGUE  
  
BY: Crow  
  
  
  
Ok now this is for all u stupid S.O.B.'s that think u run this fic shit. I cant believe u call that P.O.S. a story. But if this goes out to one person more than any its Airstrike for he has let his 9 yes folks only nine reviews go to his head. But enough of my bitching already lets get to the story. First off there is a character in this story named Crow. That is not me! This is not self exertion. I shall refer to this character as Alli. Well lets get on with it shall we?  
  
  
  
Since people were able to think coherently they have pondered for many years, How was life started... And ...who created us...and ..why are we here? There has been many theories through out the years. Like that of Darwin. Or like that of the Holy Bible. The only thing wrong with that is the question is still never answered. what about beyond the first evolution..where did it come from? And who created god...and the one before him...and so on. These are questions that no one could, can, and never will be able to answer..or are they?  
  
" So this is it?...this is how it all ends?" Skai held on to the cliff staring up at the thunder god, Raiden. "yes young Skai this is how it ends. You have tried so hard to answer all of life's secrets and yet you have failed! You are a pathetic Warrior. You don't deserve Lance Lumina!" Skai looked up at Raiden with great anger. "how dare you deem me unworthy to wield Lance Lumina?! I am the champion of all warriors." Skai's hair began to rise. "you are a pathetic little worm." Raiden interrupted. "..and now I shall crush you! You shall rue the day that u have challenged me! Fool! Raiden let out a huge maniacal laugh at Skai. "I am Raiden the Thunder God! All who have challenged me before you have failed, and so shall you; as will be the fate of all those who shall come after you (demented laugh like the one Dorthy & Kenzukay get when they think of war)!" Skai clenched his teeth. He felt himself begin to change. His hair was raised up like an SSJ3. His muscles began to bulge and he began to gain an eerie silver glow.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha....Raiden, your ignorance shall be your down fall. you see Raiden, I am not only the Omniverses strongest warrior, and might I add, worthy of wielding Lance Lumina ; but I am the only warrior worthy to be deemed a god. And what makes it worse? You know that its true...you know that I ." Skai flipped off the edge of the cliff and over Raiden's head landing behind him. "..am.." Skai pulled out Lance Lumina. Raiden turned around to face Skai. Raiden drew out his thunder staff and got in his fighting stance. "....the one." Skai finished his transformation in one step. He now resembled a Super Saijin level four with white fur and blue tiger stripes. "..true ..legendary.....Kai-lei..." Skai smirked as he began walking slowly but nonchalantly towards Raiden. " ...yes Raiden red was right..u should have listened to the little rodent. And now look, your up shits creek without a paddle.. Ahahahahahahaaaaa!" Raiden tightened his grip around his thunder staff. "shut up u fool! You are no where near a gods perfection...you may be strong but u are not nearly perfect. I suggest u give in now..or ...I will have to tell Katie the bad news..or better yet I believe that Mitch will have a better time telling her..heh heh heh heh " Skai growled at Raiden if u dare harm one little hair..."  
  
A powerful blast interrupts Skai. " (in unison) What the fuck?!" Skai and Raiden were blown away by the powerful blast. " I am terribly sorry ...you see I have been watching the two of u standing here bickering for what seems like to me for ages...and I thought id come and you know ...'spice' things up a bit." the entity was about Skai's height...(5'10'') and he had long black hair like that of Android 17. His dress was the basic training garb. " My name is Alli...but you can call me Crow." Raiden looked at Alli unimpressed. "You dare to interfere in celestial affairs? Ho ho ho you will regret this day for sure." Raiden began to prepare his attack Thunder Clash. while Raiden was focused on Alli, Skai decided to take advantage of it and landed a devastating Wind Tunnel punch to Raiden's abdomen. Raiden clenched his stomach in agony as he staggered backwards. "well now Raiden looks like I've got u off guard. Hehe, turns out your not as good as u say u are." Skai had a look of triumph on his face, but it did not last long as Alli launched what looked to be a small wave of energy towards Skai. Skai uses Lance Lumina to try to evade the attack but it was no use and he was blasted back by a mile.  
  
"now to carry out Shinigami's plans .." Skai looked up. "what plans? You work for the DragonKing?" Alli teleported to where Skai was. "yes Skai I do work for the god of death. And I am the god of vengeance. Skai join us. U think u know power now ..u have not yet even begun to feel power. Skai as a one time offer I'm asking you to join us. After all we do have the same enemy." they both looked over at Raiden. "no! and that's my final answer Regis." Skai picked up Lance Lumina and prepared for battle. "u foolish mortal! I shall destroy you along with this world. Shin shall be very pleased with your demise!" Alli prepared one of his ultimate attacks, Ultima-TerraKai but was interrupted by a huge bright flash of light. "I cannot allow this to take place." they got one look at her soft beautiful face and recognized her instantly. It was Arematsu, the sun goddess. She had golden brown hair and hazel eyes. She was 5'5'' and wore a rope that hid her beautiful figure.  
  
"as creator of this world and overseer of the Omniverse I shall not let this continue any further. I shall not let Shinigami have his way nor will I let Raiden run the heavens like a tyrant. I shall solve this the best way I know how..I would like for there to be peace and let every one be happy, but I'm not naive I know that wont happen.....so this is what will take place in lieu of that. There shall be a tournament to each warrior their own of eight fighters. The winner shall choose the fate of the entire Omniverse. There shall be a year granted to you for training starting today. I shall see you in a year...and yes....I am going to participate in this.." there was a bright silver gleam in Arematsu's eyes then a bright golden flash and with that she was gone. Raiden teleported to where Skai and Alli were standing. "well Skai looks like we shall continue this in a year..u better be prepared." Skai gave Raiden that triumphant smirk again "oh I will be primed to take your place as lead god second to Arematsu..." Raiden laughed at Skai as if to mock him as he faded away leaving Alli and Skai there.  
  
"well Skai I shall offer u one last chance.." Skai looked at Alli disgusted "and I shall tell u one last time! NO! just fuck off u stupid little cunt!" Skai then warped himself and disappeared. "oh we will see Skai I shall have your head ..and every thing else that belongs to you.." as things in the celestial heavens were getting out of hand as were things in the celestial city of Alent. "you let go of Tenchi!" Ayeka tried to defend herself and Tenchi using her shields but she failed. She could do nothing as the being took hold of Tenchi and took him away " Ha ha ha! You belong to the ShadowKai now! And u shall serve under me; Dante!" Dante let out an evil laugh as he took Tenchi away. Sasami come out in her battler to see what the commotion was but when she arrived Dante was gone and all that was left was Ayeka sitting on the ground crying her eyes out...  
  
  
  
End of chapter one  
  
Well there it is I hope u all like it. And there is more to come...  
  
By the way u may also ask Airstrike about the next chapter..  
  
  
  
Legal Crap  
  
Ok Raiden belongs to those people who make Moral wombats...err Mortal Kombat.  
  
Tenchi, Ayeka, and lil cute Sasami belong to Pam Greer ..I mean Pioneer.  
  
Arematsu, Skai, and Sasami's battler belong to Airstrike.  
  
And of course Alli and Dante are mine!  
  
Laterz! 


End file.
